Broly/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A straightforward jab. There's an additional hitbox at Broly's knee that can hit smaller opponents at close range. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A roundhouse kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Grabs the opponent, throws them in the air, and does a high kick. Whiffs if the input is blocked. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A stomach-first lunge. Broly has armor that can withstand one attack while the hitboxes are active. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An overhead punch with armor. Can be held to increase the distance Broly travels. }} |damage-1 = 300 1200 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Can fire up to six blasts at once. Broly normally fires at opponent's current position, but he can fire upwards by holding . }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A roundhouse kick. This attack has armor. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A one-handed handstand kick that launches the opponent. Immune to air attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping downward hand swipe. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Ah airborne jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward punch. This attack has armor. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A hand swipe. If used during a combo involving a vertical Smash, Broly instead grabs the opponent's head and slams them into the ground, slightly popping back up into the air. This attack has armor. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 1240 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast at the opponent. Can fire up to four blasts. Broly will be frozen in place when firing the blasts. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A falling stomp. If used in a combo after a vertical Smash, Broly instead stomps on the opponent's back, crashing them down to the ground. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Travels 60% of the screen. Has armor during the dash. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels fullscreen and carries the opponent to the corner on hit. Deals more damage, but has more startup. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1200 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Similar to the variant, but with slightly less startup. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1500 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = The grab puts opponent in a sliding knockdown state. Broly gains one hit of super armor when performing the grab. Only one grab can be performed in the middle of a combo. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1500 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Moves slightly forward when performing the grab. The attack itself now causes a wallbounce near the corner. There is a bit of startup before the grab, however. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1500 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Similar to the variant, but Broly takes a much further step forward. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1800 |type-1 = Air Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = The throw will switches sides for both combatants. Broly gains one hit of super armor while performing the grab. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 1800 |type-2 = Air Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Jump higher during the grab and. Has more startup than the version. |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 2300 |type-3 = Air Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = A much faster grab that goes a considerable distance forward. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1200 1350 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a large green orb forward. If Broly hits the opponent with the projectile still on his hand, he will hit the opponent multiple times with the orb, which will then explode and knocks the opponent away. Broly gains one hit of super armor while unleashing this attack. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Surrounds himself in a green barrier. The barrier can nullify any energy-based projectiles thrown at him, although this won't protect him against Supers and Meteor Attacks. If Broly takes damage, blocks a physical attack, or performs a cinematic attack, the barrier will disappear. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a green orb forward. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2000 2400 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Raises one hand and charges a large green orb and throws it forward. If the opponent hits Broly's hand the moment he raise it up, a cinematic will play where Broly charges up the orb and fires it at the falling opponent, dealing additional damage. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack (air OK) |damage-1 = 4350 4400 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The orb carries the opponent down to the ground towards the final explosion. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 4400 4600 |type-2 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The orb is small that slowly moves towards the ground and expands upon contact with the opponent. Because of this property, Broly can recover before the orb even hits and can even perform combos. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Broly